


been an awful good girl, santa, baby

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [283]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Omorashi, Santa Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: For a long time, Cindy has had a bit of an obsession with Santa, but this year, she gets to work alongside her mall's Santa, and might have a chance to make her Christmas wish come true.
Series: Commissions [283]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 13





	been an awful good girl, santa, baby

Cindy has had this preoccupation for years, this interest that almost borders on obsession. For the most part, she keeps it to herself, and during the “off-season,” she can even keep her mind off of it, at least a little bit. It is still her go-to fantasy, but she can turn it off a little bit easier. During Christmastime, from the moment the music starts on the radio on November 1st, well into January, while there are clearance decorations still for sale in stores, she can’t escape from it all.

This has been going on since she was young, and now that she is in college, she is coming face to face with it in a way that she never has before. She needs money to buy gifts, and when she sees the ad for the job at the local mall, she just can’t resist applying, even though she knows that this is going to put her closer to her fantasy than ever before. And then she is hired, and she knows that there is no getting out of this, and that really does not want to get out of it at all.

Cindy has had an obsession with Santa since she was a child, and this year she will be playing the part of an elf at the mall, handing out candy canes, managing lines, and taking photos of kids sitting on Santa’s lap.

There is a part of her that almost hopes that, being this close to her fantasy, she might become disillusioned with it and lose interest altogether. Though she does not particularly mind how into it she is, it might be nice for her tastes to shift away from Santa for a little while. But then she meets Paul, the professional Santa that she will be working with, and all of those hopes go out the window.

He looks good in and out of his costume, and leaves her a little breathless whenever they talk, though she thinks that she makes a good impression on him. The two of them hit it off better than they do with any of their other coworkers. The other elves are mostly college students like herself, but they do not share the same interest in older men, and could not care less about talking to Santa, whereas Cindy can’t get enough.

It might actually be obvious to everyone else that she has a crush on Paul, but she does what she can to keep that a secret throughout the Christmas season. The job itself is really fun, and once she is in the swing of things, she is much more concerned with making the children and their parents happy than worrying about Paul and/or Santa. It is only when there is a lull in business, when she has the chance to let her mind wander, that she ends up remembering the incident that started it all, and remembering the fantasies that have grown since then.

~X~

As a child, her home life was less than satisfactory, and her relationship with her parents has always been less than stellar. This led to her having a lot of anxiety as a kid, especially with new adults, and especially when her parents were watching. So, when they took her to see Santa- for the first and last time, as it were- she was terrified of the stranger, and hardly believed the claims that he would bring her whatever she wanted for Christmas, if she just sat on his lap and told him.

Cindy did not want to go anywhere near him, but she had no choice. Her parents were irritable, mad that they had even brought her here if she was just going to waste their time, and she finally let them usher her forward, not wanting to get in trouble. Her legs were trembling, and she realized too late that she had to go to the bathroom, but when she tried to tell her parents to wait, they would not hear what she was trying to say, convinced that she was making up another excuse to avoid sitting on his lap.

Her nerves regarding her bladder and her terror regarding the man she was being passed off to resulted in her losing control while she was on his lap. Her parents were furious and she was humiliated, but Santa just brushed it off, and wanted to let her stay on his lap until she finished giving him her list, even though she struggled to remember anything she wanted in her hysterical state. Despite everything she had learned about accidents, especially public ones, being bad, and something she was too old for, Santa was not mad at her.

In fact, Santa was nicer to her than most adults ever were, and even though she entered the situation scared of him, by the end, she found that she did not want to leave. She came up with a few things to ask for, just to be nice to him, since he was so nice to her, and then she left, her parents lecturing her all the way to the car. They never allowed her to go see Santa again, and by the time she was able to go places alone, she was far too old for something like that.

But through the years, she has never forgotten the kindness she was met with, and that is where her obsession began. As a child, she just wanted to go back so that he would be nice to her again. Of course, she had no way of knowing then that it was just a man in a costume, and that it might not even be the same person, but even when her parents revealed to her that Santa isn’t real, that did nothing to discourage her interests. After all, it was the man in the costume that was kind to her.

So now, even as an adult, she still wants the chance to sit in his lap again, and perhaps do a little more.

~X~

With Christmas now right around the corner, they will soon have to close up shop. Cindy has not made much progress in terms of her relationship with Paul, but then, she did not actually expect to, nor has she really been aiming for it. It just serves as a nice fantasy, one that she can keep hidden away with the rest of the Santa-related things. At least, until one night, just a few days before Christmas.

Things are winding down, and with just a few more days of this, he suggests that they both celebrate coming so far, and take their minds off of the hell that is to come, especially since they will not have a proper chance on the last day, since it falls on Christmas Eve itself. Her other coworkers are not so interested in the idea, but Cindy is quick to agree to it, and so, after several weeks of making little to no progress, she finds herself going out drinking alone with him.

At first, she has no idea what to talk about with him, but he never lets it get awkward, and keeps conversation going, until the drinks have loosened her up so much that she is able to go along with everything he says. And when he asks her why she wanted the job to begin with, she lets slip, “Well, I’ve always had a thing for Santa.”

“Oh, is that right?” he asks, looking amused, as if she might be joking. “And how’d that happen?”

“It’s been like this for as long as I can remember,” she says, not quite loosened up enough to tell him the whole story of her childhood, but gives him a simpler version, including only the most important of details. Which, of course, includes the detail of her accident.

“Well, of course he was nice to you about it! I couldn’t imagine making a child feel bad over something like that,” he replies, but even knowing that this is probably somewhere in his training, she finds herself that much more endeared to him. He is not the same man that made her feel better back then, but in this moment, he sure reminds her of him, and she just likes him that much more.

“Anyway, that’s where it started. Ever since then, I’ve had a thing for Santa, even dreaming of getting to sit in his lap again, just like that,” she confesses.

“Including _everything_ that happened there?” he asks, teasingly, but she nods. “Oh, really? Well, Cindy, I have to say, I never expected something like that from you. You’re not quite the innocent elf you present yourself as. But, you know, I’m a pretty open-minded Santa…”

“Open-minded enough to do something like that?” she asks, trying her luck in a way that she hopes she can pass off as a joke if he is completely put off by the mere idea of it. She is feeling bold tonight, and Paul makes her feel comfortable.

“Oh, I’d be just fine with that,” he says, never once dropping his teasing tone. Even so, Cindy decides to take him seriously, and looks up at him, heart racing.

“Well, I’m free for the rest of the night,” she replies, her voice growing a bit softer. But she does not allow nerves to stop her, and though he looks surprised by her statement, it only takes him a moment to recover and nod, suggesting that they head back to his place.

~X~

He even gets back in the costume for her. Obviously, that part is kind of necessary to the whole fantasy, but if he had not wanted to go that far, she would have considered herself lucky enough that he was entertaining her at all. Instead, she gets to do everything just like she has always fantasized about, acting out that moment from her childhood, on her own terms. Only it might not even be super acted, because she had plenty to drink while they were out, and by now, she is positively bursting, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Now, what do we have here? Why don’t you come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?” he asks, throwing in the jolly laugh that has charmed countless children this season, as well as her. He sounds just like he does when they are at work, which means that he sounds just like Santa, and Cindy is left trembling with arousal as well as desperation.

He pays his lap invitingly and she steps forward, climbing onto him and letting him hold her there. Santa is able to support her weight like it is nothing, and gives her a cheery smile while asking again what she wants for Christmas. Cindy’s bladder aches and she feels too breathless to speak, to even try to come up with some generic items to list off. Instead, she allows herself to relax all at once, giving up control of her bladder with a soft sigh of relief.

Soon enough, she has leaked through her clothes, right into his red pants, and she knows he can feel it by now, but he never stops smiling for her, treating it like it is the most natural thing in the world. It is just like when she was a kid, except so much better now. Better because it was not an accident and better because he is not in the least bit surprised and better because it is just the two of them, and she is no longer a child. It is just like her fantasies, but so much better, because this is real.

She can’t help herself then, and she leans in to kiss him, and he only hesitates for a moment in his surprise before he returns her kiss, holding her close, keeping her right there in his lap, right where he made her Christmas wish come true. The two of them are quickly lost in it, their excitement getting the better of them, until he is not just kissing her, but also pulling at her clothes.

Only then does he start to get some sense of clarity, pulling out and breathlessly speaking to her. “Sorry, I might be getting a little carried away,” he says, but she notices that he has not dropped character, and keeps his voice the same. “When you said you’re into Santa…”

“You can keep going,” she replies, surprised that she can speak at all. She has never wanted anything more than this, so turned on now that she does not need to think twice, letting him go back to undressing her, so that she can be stripped of her wet clothes. And she is not at all nervous being in front of him like this, so swept away in her own lust that nothing else seems to matter to her. All season, she has caught herself daydreaming about him specifically, about Paul being the Santa of her fantasies, and now, that has become a reality, and is going better than she ever could have dreamed.

She does not want him to undress all the way though, only wanting him to do what is necessary to keep going with this. So he just pulls his pants down enough to free his erection, before letting her come back to sit in his lap, where he holds her and touches her for a bit, wanting to make sure that she is actually ready for him. Cindy has never felt more ready for anything in her life, but she lets him take the lead on these things, since he probably has a better idea of what to do than she does.

It feels strange, having him finger her with his white gloves on, but strange in a good way, causing her to tilt her head back as she moans for him. The sensation is entirely different from anything that she has been able to do to herself, and so much better because she is finally not relying on her own touch to get off. He knows exactly what he is doing, and exactly how to overwhelm her with those sensations, making her gasp out, getting close just from his touch.

He could continue like this all night, and she would probably be satisfied with just that, but he has no intention of stopping here, and she is glad for that, eager to take things as far as he will let her. Though they had a bit of an awkward start, she finds that this feels more natural than anything, that it is so easy to fall right into this, and to let him do whatever he will with her. By the time he pulls his hand back, she is so needy for him that she whines for more, but he is just moving so that he can shift their position, so that she can straddle his lap.

She has been eying his cock the whole time he has been touching her, eager to feel it inside of her, and now, she does not have to wait anymore for that. Bringing her on top of him, he holds onto her hips, keeping her steady, and she looks directly at him, not needing to close her eyes or fantasize about anything else, because she has exactly what she wants right in front of her, so perfect that it really does feel like something out of her wildest dreams.

There is no way that this is a dream, though, because her dreams have never felt this real, or this good. As he slowly pulls her down on his cock, penetrating her with ease, she knows for sure that this has to be real, as this is something that she has never been able to create so perfectly in her imagination. It all feels so good and so right, and he takes his time pulling her down onto his lap, until his cock is completely buried inside of her, and until he is holding her right there on his lap, where she shudders and whimpers, barely able to contain herself, but so desperate for more.

He holds nothing back from her, jerking his hips up once he knows that she is ready for more, and she cries out, encouraging him as best as she can when she can hardly speak at all. But that is all he needs to hear, falling into a rhythm that suits them both, fucking her faster as he goes, driving her mad with it all, and she can’t stop looking down at him as she rides his lap, looking so perfectly real in his costume that it would be hard to remember that he is just someone she knows from work, if not for the fact that she thinks she wants Paul just as much as she wants Santa.

Either way, it is perfect for her, a dream come true, and the only thing that she could ask for, the only thing that she has ever wanted for Christmas, throughout the years. She comes hard, screaming out for him, and he keeps her steady, letting her ride out the waves of her pleasure before he follows suit, and even his moan of ecstasy sounds particularly jolly, which may or may not get her riled up all over again. She can only hope that this is far from the last time that he helps her out like this, but even if it is, this is an experience she knows that she is never going to forget.

But it is hard not to hope that this is only the beginning, when he holds her close and so tenderly, as the two of them take their time to catch their breath. In a few days, the Christmas season will come to an end, as will their seasonal job, but she has a good feeling that they will continue seeing each other beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
